


Jalton

by Mileycfan4eva



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileycfan4eva/pseuds/Mileycfan4eva
Summary: Can one mission unlock three years of pent up feelings that Dalton and Jaz have been holding inside? Will they cross the line between Professional and Personal? Will this mission cost one of them their lives? Crossover with Law and Order SVU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N” The usual copyright laws I own nothing please spread the word #RenewTheBrave on social media and thank all the cast, crew. Especially Dean Georgaris the creator.

Location: Park Hyatt Washington, In West End Washington D.C

Date: 2/13/18 

Time: 03:00 hours 

P O V: Jaz Khan

 

“Can’t sleep Sargent Khan?”

For a ninja I was startled easily by my C.O’s voice Captain Adam Dalton who came from behind me. I sat quietly on the brown leather couch sitting my mug on the long wooden table in front. His question was rhetorical of course we both knew I haven’t slept through the night every night since I was captured in Tehran six months ago.

I felt Dalton’s strong calloused hands working their way slowly through the tension in my shoulders, neck. God his hands felt amazing I couldn’t help the moan that parted my lips his laugh made me feel so warm so protected. I felt the color creeping up my body was the moan inappropriate? 

I found myself staring at his figure as he shuffled to the kitchen his P.J bottoms which hung off his very toned butt were Iron man’s. Damn his ass the way he moved was infectious I found my whole body heating up thinking of how it would be being with him in the most intimate of settings. Closing my eyes to try to keep those thoughts out had the opposite effects on me. I could hear the music playing softly in the back-round as he wrapped his strong arms around me lifting me up my legs folding around his waist. I could hear the whispered words into my ear feel the blush filling every pore of every skin cell as I laughed his bread tickled after all.

I could imagine the two of us holding each other as we kissed with such passion that no fire station in the world would be able to extinguish this blaze. Shit they wouldn’t even be able to categorize it. My lips became wet from salivating as I practically felt his body pressed on top of mine, our hips in perfect rhythm as we made love. 

“Jaz I know it’s none of my business” His voice snapped me out of my daydream damn it was so good. 

Sighing I shock my head my vision landing back to reality well this wasn’t so bad either, his P.J bottoms hung loosely off him he was shirtless his hair a mess reminding me of a little boy who got woken too soon. 

Coming back over to the couch he handed me a new mug with Preach’s Grandma’s Carter World Famous Sleepy Time Tea. The warmth filled me up as he settled next to me on the couch both our feet laying on the table so close I felt his hairs tickling my smooth skin.

The tension sneaked up a little settling into my shoulders, neck. I wasn’t going to like this I could tell. 

“Jaz I am talking to you as your C.O but also as a friend who cares about you”

“Yes Tops?”

“Maybe you should start to seriously think about seeing someone”

See someone? Did he mean a therapist? “I’m not trying to invade your personal space but I do care about you Jaz”

He cares about me? Like a friend? A Sister? It should make me feel better so why didn’t it? I saw his hands clasped together was he nervous? Why? Did he think I would freak out? Crap what did he do? Did he already have someone here? Is this why we were summed to Washington D.C mid leave?

I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten badly as my stomach rolled. My body flooded in warmth creeping up from my neck to my face. 

“Relax Jaz I didn’t do anything to you it’s not my place, I do think you seriously need to talk to someone however it’s been six months since you were captured, I know it’s something that will always be with you, but you need to start sleeping through the night, you need to eat again, you’ve lost a lot of weight Jaz, it’s been rough losing Elijah, being caught, Preach being hurt. I know you’ve been through so much more than anyone should ever have to endure”

“I’m fine Tops there’s no need to worry about me”

“Of course you are Jaz I would expect nothing else from you however if your ever not feeling so fine, I am here for you”

The feelings he was invoking inside of me scared me I shouldn’t be feeling this way it’s wrong, he’s my C.O he’s older than I am. 

There’s no way he would ever return those feelings either was there? His hands suddenly touched mine was he trying to hold my hand? What did that mean? God his lips they just had my eyes so transfixed I wonder what they would taste like? Alright Jaz you can always blame it on the lack of sleep when you get your ass fired but you’ll never learn to live without taking risks. Just kiss him already.


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Park Hyatt Washington, In West End Washington D.C

Date: 2/13/18 

Time: 03:00 hours 

P O V: Jaz Khan

“Yo’ Omega Team wasssup?”

Hannah Rivera’s voice caused me to stumble out of my trance and fall flat on my face as Joseph McG McGuire, Amir Al-Raisani both came out of the rooms we were sharing. McGuire was rubbing his eyes till he saw Hannah suddenly a slow smile appeared.

“What’s going on?” He stretched as I dusted myself off reclaiming my chair as I felt Tops eyes on me, watching me. “Amir needs his beauty sleep why are we being awakened at whatever hell time it is?”

Hannah turned to her colleague Noah Morgenthau and our boss Director Deputy Patricia Campbell. I found myself pressed against Dalton closer as the couch became crowded, Amir grabbed some waters passing them out as he turned to McGuire. 

“It’s called Quality rest not beauty rest”

“Oh excuses me” McGuire waved his hands around like a scared little girl. “Next you’ll be calling your manicure’s, Pedicures’s normal nail care”

“There is nothing wrong with a man taking Pride in his appearance”

“Funny that you use the word Pride Amir” 

Amir gave McGuire a very strange look confused I couldn’t stop laughing even snorting a little. Tops gave me a strange look rubbing my back I felt tears coming down my stomach hurt from laughing so hard. So no sleep means I start laughing like a PMSing Hyena good to know.

“Good morning team sorry for the late night intrusion”

Patricia started as she sat on the table across from us her eyes trained on each of our faces. “I know your all on leave I know it’s been a rough year I hated to call you but when duty calls”

“We go in when there’s no way out” Tops voice sounded so sexy even when he’s been woken from a sleep. Just the thought of action, adventure gets his blood pumping. My skin now had those little hairs standing up all over my arms and legs, god the effect this man had on me.

“So who called? Where are we going?”

“How are we going to go in were a man down”

“Well this mission is a little unusual guys will be working right here in the USA”

“Yeah baby home town USA”

“What part?” I asked yawning as I leaned back against Tops I felt his arm encircle my shoulders his fingers tingled against my skin, making me feel warm protected loved. 

“We got Intel from someone who works at The Rock Retreat in upstate New York which is for couples who are having marriage or relationship troubles, our source tells us that for the last three months, there’s been suspicious activity inside”

“What kind of suspicious activity?” 

“According to our source she believes that a few of the counselors are working with ISIS”

“Will be working with another team on this one”

“Who?”

Patricia walked over to the door just as someone knocked on it. Opening the door I saw two women come in one tall and blond who looked to be about twenty-seven or so. The one next to her was shorter/older with medium length brown hair. They walked over to Patricia speaking quietly, Before coming over to us Patricia did the speaking.

“Captain Adam Dalton, Sargent Jasmine Khan, CIA Officer Amir- Al-Raisani, Medic Joseph McGuire, meet Lieutenant Of NYPD SVU Olivia Benson” She pointed to the older lady who stuck out her hand to all of us “And Detective Amanda Rollins” The Younger blonder women than did the same. 

Lieutenant Benson started to take over talking than. 

“We’ve been working this case for three weeks now so far seven people have gone missing we’re called in because all of the missing people are special victims”

“What is a special victim?”

“Anyone who is victimized by their age, race, sexual orientation, disability”

“In this case Detective Rollins took over we’ve been called because three of the victims are women who were married or engaged to interracial partners, two were a married gay couple, two were teenage girls who were in relationships with older men”

“So why are we involved exactly?” Amir asked Detective Rollins nodded towards him “We need a team that can operate quickly quietly and is an expert in terrorists, we believe that several of the counselors are working directly with ISIS their targeting these couples who are at their weakest, two of the women have ended up dead, one of the men were taking overseas ISIS released a video of his beheading last last night”

“We believe ISIS is killing those who resist the others who have been taken were spotted in ISIS propaganda videos supporting them”

“So what are we doing exactly?” Amir asked again McGuire grunted rolling his eyes “Oblivious someone is going in undercover Genius” 

“You are correct McGuire” Patricia pointed winking “So who is it Director?” Amir asked Patricia turned to Dalton indicting that it was his call.

“Jaz you fit enough of the Criteria your young, Lebanese, bisexual”

“Who’s going in with her?” Amir was getting to damn excited for my liking which made me crawl closer to Dalton till my back was pressed against his chest. I felt his fingers trail gently across my collarbone sending slight chills across my chest.

McGuire laughed shoving Amir apologizing on his behalf. “Sorry we heard retreat he heard spa massages, manicures, pedicures” 

“I am” Dalton’s words stopped me cold what did he say? I felt my heart skip a beat he couldn’t be serious could he? I tried to swallow but my throat felt tight.

“It’s perfect!” Hannah’s face brightened her whole body shot up excited the whole thing almost made me laugh. McGuire looked like an eager puppy wanting acceptance from Hannah. 

Lieutenant Benson cleared her throat as she started talking again “Detective Rollins and I will also be going in as well will be an engaged couple who is having trouble in our relationship because Amanda here can’t keep her eyes off other women”

“Yeah it’s always my fault like you weren’t staring at that man in leather behind the hotel desk”

“There will always be men in leather flirting with me Amanda I am a Police Lieutenant!”

“Likely story Olivia”

“Oh your so immature!”

“You knew that when you kissed me because you were yelling at me about how immature I was and yet you still kissed me!”

We all exchanged looks were they really a couple? Were they really fighting here in front of us? They were locked eye to eye; I could feel the tension in the room. Wait so if they were really dating and she was Amanda’s boss, didn’t that make this illegal? 

At the very least against the rules. The way Liv’s hand reached tenderly for Amanda’s arm though was so full of concern love and admiration it melted me, she didn’t seem to care about the rules all she cared about was Amanda. Patricia’s voice pulled me out of my trance as she got the conversation back on track. 

“Adam & Jaz you will be an engaged couple there to get married, Jaz you and Adam meet at school he is your history teacher”

“Oh I bet I know what Extra Circular Activities you were teaching her”

“Shut-up McGuire”

“Jaz you’re turning 18 tomorrow and having doubts about being in a relationship with someone so much older”

“18!” “Damn Tops you like them young!”

McGuire pounded Tops back as he laughed “It’s just a cover McGuire” 

“Yeah Dumb-ass it’s not like he’s really in love with Jaz as if” Amir laughed rolling his eyes high fiving Top. I saw a look of humor pass over Dalton’s eyes which caused a nauseating wave to roll through my stomach. I couldn’t swallow again was he that repulsed by me? Did the idea of being with me make him sick? Or was it just so unbelievable that he couldn’t stop laughing?


	3. Chapter 3

Location: Park Hyatt Washington, In West End Washington D.C

Date: 2/13/18 

Time: 03:00 hours 

P O V: Jaz Khan

 

“Besides Jaz is older than 18 right?” Amir was starting to bug me again ever since Iran I have started to think about each of these guys in a different light. McGuire has always been a big brother to me someone I tease and have fun with he pushes me to go past my limits when I am tired he annoys me just to motivate me so I can kick his ass which pushes me to go past what I think I am capable of. 

We keep it light between us but I know he’s there for me when I need him, when I was hurt in Iran he was the one who stayed by my side nursing me. He didn’t press me to talk he didn’t except me to cry or get mad he just told me endless jokes, read to me drank with me.

Preach he’s like the dad I never had always there with advice he listens when I am upset without judgment, he treats me like a princess off the field brushes my hair holds me when I am upset talks to me like I was his daughter yet he sees my strength he sees me as an equal on the field.

Amir well he’s like that little brother I begged mom and dad to have when I was five and got when I was thirteen, you know two many years too late. I’ve learned to count on him as he grew up yet he still annoys me.

Dalton that relationship well as facebook would say it’s complicated. Maybe that’s why I felt like the room had no air left in the room.

Was I that undesirable? Was the idea of being with me so outrageous that everyone was in on the joke except me? Was I that grotesque? What was it that was so awful? My personality? Did I not laugh enough? Did I laugh too loud? Too soft? Was I too serious? Did I keep my secrets to myself too much and not let people inside? Was it because I was in the Army? Was that scary to guys having a women that’s as tough or tougher than them? Maybe it’s because he’s seen me at my worst bloody, broken, sweaty, even after that accident in Egypt when I couldn’t make it to the bathroom in time.

Was I not pretty enough?

Smart enough?

“Yes Jaz is older than 18 she’s 23” Noah commented causing Hannah to whip her head around growling as she quipped at Noah.

“What part of Employee Confidential files did you not understand?”

Patricia cleared her throat as she grumbled towards both of them “Confidential apparently”

“Oh please as if Jaz cares if anyone knows her age”

“So now your an expert at what Jaz wants?”

“Shut-up Hannah”

“Hey Don’t tell my girl to shut-up”

McGuire jumped up as Noah jumped back “Jealous I have a B.F Noah and your still single?”

“Oh both of you shut-up” Patricia silenced both of them. Dalton laughed loudly his laugh use to make me feel amazing warm now it left me with a cold rock hard feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

Did the guys often joke about me?

“Be glad you don’t have this team under your supervision Dalton”

Just as she said that Amir swatted at McGuire who was trying to exam his nails which he had painted. They both fell off trying to wrestle each other as Dalton groaned looking back at Patricia.

“Would you like to trade and have these two covering your back holding deadly weapons?”

“Nope I’m good Dalton”

“Jaz we go in tomorrow are you ready?”

Am I okay? How the hell could I be okay? Going undercover as a barely 18 year old about to get married. With someone who thought it was a joke to even be with me.

Tears welled up as I coughed fighting them off what the hell was wrong with me? I never needed a man’s approval of me before, I only ever needed my own. I could barely fight off this nausea. I felt Dalton hit my shoulders.

“Hey Jaz this time do you think you can keep your ring on for more than five minutes we have to make it look believable” He kissed my check god his touch sent waves of fire coursing through me. He may think this is a dream.

“So what’s the happy couples last name?”

“Oh a ship name!” Amir called out clapping his hands we all looked at him confused.

“You know like when you have a favorite couple on a TV show or in a movie who you think need to be together so the fans get together and you create a name” 

“Daz!” You know for Dalton and Jaz”

“That sounds gay dude”

“You would know Amir”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Raz!” Noah called out Amir gasped as Hannah rolled her eyes hitting him “What part of ship name Dalton and Jaz has an R in it?”

“God Hannah your bossy and mean when you’re tired”

Dalton couldn’t stop laughing rolling his eyes I guess the idea of us being together in anyway caused him uncontrollable laughter. Better than vomiting I suppose the way I felt right now by his reaction.

My chest burned from the tears I couldn’t shed why did I feel like someone had just killed my baby pug? Or kicked my kitten? Patricia quietly cut in a slow smile spreading across her face as she watched us great even she thought it was funny.

“Jalton” 

Everyone started oohing and clapping a perfect name for a perfect couple except that perfect dream of that perfect couple just died a thousand deaths inside my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Location: Somewhere in the air

Date: 2/14/18 

Time: 07:00 hours 

P O V: Jaz Khan

 

“You will give me everything”

Arthur's voice is stuck inside my head echoing inside every cell every piece of brain matter. His sick twisted evil smile, his cold callous hands sliding up my leg. I could hear him, I could smell him. I feared him.

“I’ll give you nothing”

I would never let him know how he made my skin crawl or how sick he twisted my insides. I’m a solider I’ve been trained to withstand torture mental and physical. They can never truly prepare you however for just how the effects last.

“No No No..”

They stay with you long after the physical scars have healed. After most people forget after the hushed whispered of “Is she okay?” and worried glances have stopped. They linger in the quite spaces of unforeseen moments when you think for just a moment you might be okay.

“Jaz wake up … Jaz”

Hands are covering my mouth, I can feel them strong callous warm. No not Arthur.

“Sargent Khan relax”

“Jaz I am here it’s Captain Dalton Can you open your eyes?”

Slowly my eyes open it’s dark. Where am I? My heart is beating hard, I can smell him pine, citrus/cologne. “Jaz look to your right I am here relax”

Turning to him I finally saw him he was leaning over me it was hard to see in the dark where were we?

“I'm here Sargent...I’m here we’re on a plane heading to NYC”

His right hand brushed over my face to comfort me his touch soothed me. “I’m taking my other hand off your mouth do not scream”

I couldn’t answer so I just nodded as soon as he took it off I took a huge gulp of air, getting dizzy. His hands helped me up I felt the small of his hand rubbing circles on my back. I was sweating again feeling a little dizzy. Closing my eyes I prayed no one had heard me. This is why I don’t bother to sleep. I can’t have one decent night without those damn nightmares.

“Jaz I want you to drink”

Dalton held a water bottle to my lips which I eagerly drank from. The water was refreshing helping me to cool down. Looking around I saw Noah and Patricia were behind us Noah sound asleep, Patricia pretending to be. I knew she was really awake by how her chest was rising and falling not even but rushed.

Across from us were Hannah, Amir and McGuire, next to Adam were Lt. Olivia Benson who was asleep next to her detective Amanda. My team was here my boys I felt safer as I closed my eyes again. 

“Your safe Jaz it’s okay to relax soon will be in the city and our marriage will become a reality”

His laughter brought tears to my eyes he still thought this was a joke, turning away from him. I felt a few tears slide down quickly I wiped them away he had no idea just how much I needed that dream to be reality. 

I needed Adam to wrap his arms around me to hold me kiss me tell me he would keep me safe forever. Not that I couldn’t do that myself I’ve been doing it for my whole life. That wasn’t the point. As strong as I was I still wanted deep in my heart for someone to love me enough to fight for me protect me.

To love me so hard that it melted my hardened heart to soft cotton candy fields. 

I know it’s wrong I know it in every fiber of my fragile heart, but I can’t help it. I want what I want. I've spent three years fighting it denying it. I almost died six months ago I learned quickly how easily life can be changed even taken. I still can’t catch my breath no mater how hard I try to push my feelings away they always come roaring back. I’m tired of turning my check and ignoring my feelings. 

Despite how tired I am it’s exactly what I do curling myself into a coiled little ball of pain regret and denial. Cold shivering and alone. Happy Valentine’s Day to myself. 

I know Adam I know his heart I know that no matter how much I want this to be real. It never will be. He’s all business it’s driving me crazy it’s breaking my heart. 

I guess I should be use to it heartbreak is my middle name.


End file.
